Lying From You
by discordant
Summary: Rei Hino is the most popular girl in school. When one of her admirers gets too stalkerish, she resorts to drastic measures to save herself.. fake a relationship with a childhood friend and current school geek. How far will she go? [ON HOLD INDEFINITELY]
1. Prologue

**LYING FROM YOU; prologue  
**

**xxxxxxxxxx**

There was something about Rei Hino that made guys stop dead in their tracks to give her an appreciative glance, and girls, well, envious glares. Maybe it was the glossy raven-black air that fell past Rei's slim waist, her naturally violet eyes, the elegance and sophistication with which she held herself, or perhaps even her fiery temper. Whatever it was, it made people stop and stare. And there was nothing better that the sixteen-year-old liked.

At least until Chad Holdenford came into the picture. He was a senior and one of the most popular boys in school. As lead singer of a local rock band that he made up with his friends, called the Hairs because of each member's long mane, he had a different girl clinging to his arms every week. Two weeks ago, he had set his sights on Rei, and she had calmly, perhaps even a bit cruelly rejected him. Honestly, he just wasn't her type. She didn't think much of the unkempt mop of brown hair on his head, or his "soulful" brown eyes. What irked her most was his casual chauvinistic attitude, and obviously penchant for going through girls like bottles of hairspray.

Rei thought he had moved on, after all, it was Chad, player extraordinare. Unfortunately for her, he hadn't. It seemed as though he was smitten with her, despite her obvious rejection of his attention. It'd explain the extravagant red roses or the little poems singing praises about her hair or her eyes that she found in her locker everyday. Too bad she hated roses, and found the poems overly sentimental and saccharine. At least the local hospital appreciated Chad's efforts.

She didn't think much of this, and continued making her daily detours to the hospital on the way home each day, laden with a veritable florist's shop of roses in her arms. Not until she began seeing him almost everywhere around her local haunts did she begin to get a little more worried. Maybe Chad was a bit too obsessed.

When the rejected senior started calling her at home despite the fact that her number was unlisted, courtesy of daddy dearest who hated unsolicited attention, Rei became slightly more anxious. It wasn't until she saw a glimpse of his wild brown hair around her grandfather's temple across town that she realized just how infatuated he was, and just how badly things could escalate if she didn't nip his obsession in the bud soon.

So Rei did the first thing that came to mind, though later on, she would be a bit surprised. Whipping out her cell phone, she punched in ten digits she had not dialed in years.


	2. Chapter ONE

**LYING FROM YOU; chapter one**

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Jadeite "Jay" Dalton was watching a particularly dull segment of last night's baseball game when the phone suddenly rang, startling him. Somewhat surprised, he hit "pause" on the remote and went to pick up the phone from its stand on the end table.

"Jadeite Dalton speaking, who's this?"

"Jay?"

The blonde-haired man held the phone out slightly away from him and eyed it strangely. Was the caller who he thought it was? "…Rei?" He ventured hesitantly, hoping it was her. He hated to mistake people.

"Yes it's me. I need your help."

It was Rei all right, she had always been straightforward and to the point. "Homework? Project?" He asked slowly. He could've sworn that he had had his name taken off the tutoring list last semester. He was a junior now; he didn't want to be bogged down with tutoring apathetic underclassmen who could care less about why they had to obey the laws of physics. He had his APs and college list to worry about, even though it was only the middle of November.

"What, no! Um, are you gonna be home tonight?"

"Yeah—"

"Okay great, I'll be over around six. Thanks, see ya later!"

Jadeite blinked in delayed surprise as he placed the receiver onto the cradle. Sitting down on the old beige sofa, he glanced up at the wall clock which read three forty five. In a little over two hours, the girl he hadn't really spoken to since they were next-door neighbors and in diapers would be coming over. It was a little funny how a little over a decade later she decided to pop up in his life again and ask for his help. Not that he was suspicious or bitter. He wasn't one to hold grudges, and he didn't harbor any negative feelings whatsoever about their growing apart. Sometimes life got in the way. He could understand that.

Rei was one of the most popular girls in school. He, well he sort of existed on the far end of the other side of the social spectrum. Not that it mattered to him anyway. He knew there was more to life then the week's current celebrities or the newest fashion trends or whatever it was that the popular bunch kept themselves religiously updated on. Thankfully, or from what he had seen throughout the three years in school he had shared with Rei, the popularity hadn't gone to her head. She was still the same headstrong, passionate girl he remembered her to be.

Shrugging, he resumed watching the game. It felt kind of strange to be analyzing their stale friendship after such an abrupt reentry into each other's lives. Besides, he'd find out what it was she wanted soon enough.

A few hours later, the doorbell rang. Rei had always been a pretty punctual person; lateness was one of her biggest pet peeves. Jadeite noted that it was just five past six as he got up and made his way over to the door. The second his hand began to turn the knob, the rest of the knob seemingly turned itself and in scampered Rei, with a frown marring her face.

As she turned around to hastily close, and Jadeite noted with a look of surprise, and deadbolt the door, he took the opportunity to really look her over. The two-second encounters they had with one another in the hallways of school never really afforded him the ability to really see the girl he had once been good friends with, as she was always surrounded by her best friends who would all be giggling and sharing stories.

"Hi Rei, long time no see," he began amiably and winced as she roughly snapped the curtains by the window shut. "What did the poor curtains do to you?"

The raven-haired girl scowled. "No time for jokes. I'm sorry for barging in but listen I need your help."

"I think we established that two hours ago."

"What? When—oh. Don't be sarcastic."

"Alright, so, what's up?"

"I need your help," she repeated. "Chad's been stalking me."

"Chad, the guy with the band? Isn't he a player? Why would he be stalking you?" He asked confusedly. Didn't players have commitment issues and go through girls like tissue?

Rei groaned in exasperation. "Jay! I'm serious. He's been leaving me roses and creepy poems in my locker. Even worse, he's started following me—"

"Are you sure you're not seeing things? A lot of guys have brown hair," he offered, the voice of reason. He figured that her constantly being around his cousin Minako Aino had led to some of Minako's melodrama rubbing off on Rei. One angry glare from her silenced any further comments.

"I saw him by the temple Jay." Her voice was cold, serious.

"Forget what I said. Did you try talking to him?" Her expression told him he couldn't be serious. "What? Isn't that a reasonable question?"

The raven-haired girl rolled her eyes. "Jay, you do not give even the smallest scrap of attention to a stalker."

Jay scratched his head. "I still don't know why you came to me for help. I'm no good with these kinds of situations."

Rei sighed as she sat down on the sofa, shedding her strong and independent exterior. For the first time, he noticed the genuine fear and anxiety reflected in her violet eyes. "I'm sorry; it's just, well you were the first person who came into mind. I guess I shouldn't have bothered you. I should leave," she said hastily and made to get back up.

"Wait. I'm sure between you and me we can figure something out to get him off your case," Jay said as he joined her on the couch.

"Are you sure? I don't want to bother you; I know I've already imposed enough as it is," she began, somewhat hesitant.

"It's alright. I'm kind of flattered actually, that you would come to me first."

Rei snorted derisively at his last remark. "Don't let it get to your head."

He smiled. "That's my girl!"

Suddenly a light bulb seemed to go off in Rei's head. "That's it!"

"What's it?"

"Great, so you're gonna help me right?" The sophomore asked with a dangerous smile, seemingly her normal self once more.

Jadeite stared hard. "With what?" He asked slowly, not sure he liked where this was going.

"Jay, we've known each other since we were in diapers. Hell, you even saw my boobs befo—"

His eyes nearly bulged out of his sockets. "What?! You were four when we all went to the beach, you didn't even have boobs, ow, that really hurt!"

"Do I have boobs now?" She asked sweetly, grinning at his wounded expression as he rubbed his shoulder. "Anyway, as I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted… we've known each other for a long time. Doesn't that count for anything?"

"Err, take into account the fact that we haven't really spoken in years. Not that I'm trying to be a jerk or anything and make excuses," The seventeen-year-old man added hastily upon seeing the look on her face. "What can I do to help?" He wondered vaguely why he felt as though he was signing away his soul to the devil. Her falsely bright smile only frightened him, and Jadeite Dalton was not a man to get spooked easily. "Rei…"

"Jadeite, will you go out with—"

"What? I thought—"

"I know," she interrupted crossly. "I'm just making it official."

He sputtered, they were obviously thinking along two very different trains of thought. "I didn't even say 'yes'!" He protested upon seeing her twitching hands.

"You didn't even let me finish!" Rei glowered at him, effectively silencing him. "So, go out with me?"

"Wait."

"What now?" She asked, irritated.

"Can't I ask you?"

Rei blinked and then burst into peals of laughter. "Is your ego that wounded Jay?"

It was now Jadeite's turn to glare at her. "Fake relationship or not, I won't let other people find out you were the one who asked me out. I have a dignity to maintain," he added with a crinkle at his blue-gray eyes. "Rei Hino, will you go out with me?"

"But of course Jay," Rei answered. "Thank you so much, seriously!"

"Wait a minute, how long are we keeping up this charade?"

"Until Chad gets over me."

"When's that?"

"What's with the questions? I don't know! Sheesh, do I look like an oracle?" She snapped.

Jadeite looked wounded. "Sorry Rei, I just wanted to clarify things."

Rei bit her lip. She had come across a bit too strong. Really, she should be more grateful considering the magnitude of his help. "No, I'm sorry. You're right. I guess until Chad finally gets over his obsession. It shouldn't be more than a month, two max... Hug?" She opened her arms, unsure of whether or not to take a step forward.

Jadeite understood the meaning. It was something they had done often as little kids, after making up over a squabble. "Sure Rei." He hugged her, something he hadn't done in probably ten years. She smelled of lilacs and just the tiniest bit of jasmine, an aroma he vaguely recalled from back in the day, though of course back then he paid no mind.

"Thanks again Jay, I really appreciate it."

"No problem, what are friends for after all?"

Rei smiled. "I'm kind of hungry, wanna go get some Thai?"

Jadeite's only response was laughter as he casually slung an arm around his new "girlfriend".


End file.
